you, a kaleidoscope
by denuit
Summary: 'Electricity was considered a very Satanic thing when it was first discovered and utilized.' Is Sasuke's response and Sakura can only laugh at that, green eyes sparkling.


**Title:** you, a kaleidoscope  
**Summary:** 'Electricity was considered a very Satanic thing when it was first discovered and utilized.' Is Sasuke's response and Sakura can only laugh at that, green eyes sparkling.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
**Prompt:** electricity  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning(s):** none, I think  
**Comments:** Strange descriptions and long sentences but please do enjoy. written for the SasuSakumonth on tumblr.

* * *

**you, a kaleidoscope**

**.**

_Sasuke is an aggregation of different patterns, shapes and forms._

**.**

* * *

It's winter and Ino seriously contemplates finding Sakura a decent guy. Little does Sakura know that her friend already has a plan in mind for her. So when Ino volunteers to find Sakura a date to bring along to Hinata and Naruto's wedding Sakura just shrugs 'Why not?'.

In the end she finds herself sitting next to a handsome stranger – Sasuke – who just happens to be the groom's best friend and best man, that came back from an extended journey to Europe.

Hinata is breathtakingly beautiful when she walks down the aisle, she is radiating from so much happiness and so is Naruto when he takes her hand; Sakura feels a pinch of envy.

It's one of the best weddings Sakura has been to and when at the reception Sasuke gives a brief but profound and accurate description of what Naruto Uzumaki is, Sakura can just smile and compliment him when he sits back down in the chair next to her.

There's mistery surrounding Sasuke, glances stolen at him and hushed comments, but Sakura doesn't pry and Sasuke doesn't say anything.

Their conversation resumes to nothing really, topics like weather, global warming etc. but Sakura takes a strange liking in talking to Sasuke.

They part on friendly terms, each of them convinced that they won't be meeting again anytime soon. Sasuke's image lingers on the edge of Sakura's memory, almost forgotten but not quite.

It's autumn when they meet again, ground frozen and leaves yellow. It is pure coincidence that brings them in the same bookstore that cold day.

Sakura is the first to approach him; fidgety. 'Hi.' She doesn't know why seeing him brightens her up but it does nevertheless and he seems glad to see her too. Soon they are conversing over thing like WWII and apocalyptic disasters at a nearby cafe. They exchange phone numbers before parting.

It spins down into a kaleidoscope afterwards. Sasuke is an aggregation of different patterns, shapes and forms that contrast and complement each other creating an enchanting image of a young man. He's arrogant and self sufficient in a way and humble and reserved on the other. He can be a obnoxious and cold as well as caring. And it amazes Sakura how a man of such integrity and intelligence does not have a woman by his side.

'I do not wish to have an ordinary woman who can not understand me by my side.' Sasuke says and his words linger in Sakura's head.

One day, when the birds are humming and the cherry trees are blossoming, they talk about relationships, _love._ Sakura tells him about her few relationships that ended bad every time and Sasuke too, tells him about the western and asian women whom he had dated.

'It feels like I'm electricity running though a non-conductor,' Sakura murmurs more to herself but the words are heard by Sasuke too.

'Electricity was considered a very Satanic thing when it was first discovered and utilized.' Is Sasuke's response and Sakura can only laugh at that, green eyes sparkling. She looks at Sasuke through her eyelashes and there, in the middle of the cherry trees, time stops for a moment and Sasuke is the only thing that Sakura can see, feel; the only thing that matters.

Sakura jumps to her feet alarmed and quickly makes up an excuse to get away from him. If Sasuke is shocked by her reaction he does not show it, she doesn't expect him too either.

Sakura avoids him after that, ignores his calls, his texts. She is stuck somewhere between the beads and bits of glasses and patterns and shapes that she can not understand; _doesn't_ want to understand. Ino confronts her about her strange behavior but Sakura has no intentions of explaining herself to Ino.

One night, when the snow is still fresh and white on the ground, Sasuke appears in front of her door, nose red from the cold. They stay there for a while before he says: 'Aren't you invating me in?' and she makes room for him to walk in.

'I want you.' Is all he says, calm and composed as if it were the most normal thing in the world to say. And Sakura stares, hard and long, because she knows what he – _this_ – means. She looks everywhere but at him, not because she does not want to but because she _can not, _because if she looks she is sure that all she'll see will be patterns and shapes and – she _can not._

But then he stands right in front of her, tall and imposing and he tilts her head up, gentle fingers on her chin. He kisses her forehead first and a wave a relief washes through her and she closes her eyes and sighs; then her cheeks and her closed eyelids and then – _finally – _her lips, a phantom of a kiss, a flutter of his moist lips on hers and then a sudden realization – electricity was running through her not _from _ her and when she opens her eyes and looks at his black ones she knows, that_ yes_, yes she was wrong all along, for you see she was not the electricity but the conductor.


End file.
